


True Blue Sadist

by urisarang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, M/M, Rape, Sadism, Torture, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Virgil POV.  Virgil toys with his helpless brother after defeating him at the end of mission 7.  VERY GRAPHIC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I was a very twisted person when I wrote this many years ago...ahh who am I kidding I still like it!

Blood, pain, anguish-truly I wonder why these fascinate me so. Humans and their pitiful emotions are a weakness, yet I cannot deny my enjoyment as I plunge Yamato into my only surviving kin's stomach. Oh as it slides in deeper I can feel the skin and muscle give way freeing blood to flow around the blade. Dante's face grimaces in pain with eyes wide. Foolish brother thinking he could best me! He is weak and unworthy of power.

I push the blade in to the hilt as I enter an embrace, reveling in the waves of pain coming off of Dante. My face is so close to his that the rough panting from his mouth tickles my ear. Eyes bore into me filled with pain, I drink it up with a devil's grin.

"Dante, my foolish brother what can you expect but to fall by my hand when you immerse yourself so much in the weak human's world?" I whisper into his ear, teasing him in hopes of breaking him off of this foolish love of humans.

My twin grunts and coughs up blood as I twist Yamato inside him tearing apart his insides even more. Dante arches back, mouth open in silent scream as Yamato is wretched out of him. Blood gushes forth drenching my coat, uh...something about the sight boils my blood with desire.

A feral growl escapes my throat as I lay him onto the ground and myself on him. He does not resist. "Good Dante, don't resist fate. You are weaker than me, there is no hope of my defeat." I lick his white earlobe while holding his hands above his head. He trembles against me.

"Wh...what are you going to do to me?" He all but whimpers against my cheek. Oh brother you are too much! How did I manage resisting doing this all these years?

I reach down between our bodies to the wound I inflicted before feeling that it had already begun to heal. "Can't have you gathering back any strength before I've had my full of you brother." I say to him as I pull a small blade and plunge it back into the wound Yamato made. "Does it hurt brother, does it cause you pain? Can you feel it tear you up inside?"

Dante spits into my face with a look of defiance. I wipe the spittle from my cheek and grin at the look on his face. "Ah, ever are you my brother! Unfortunately for you that spirit of yours will do no good against me."

I admire his form below mine, his choice of clothing hides little from my searching eyes. Fine white skin covers well toned muscle, a mirror of to my own flesh. Eyes lowering to the dagger still deeply embedded into my mirror's flesh, blood is once again gushing out, being a perfect contrast to the white skin. Still holding his hands above his head with my left, I reach over to his wound withdrawing the dagger and replacing it with two of my fingers. I push into the wound causing a cry to escape my brother's lips. I pull them back out entranced at the renewed blood flow, while slowly smearing it across Dante's smooth chest creating red trails on his white landscape.

I dip my head down and taste some of the crimson liquid, delightful! I lick my lips wanting more of Dante, to taste all that he is. I lean my face over his, drinking in this expression, his questioning eyes and the crimson liquid coating his lips. I lightly lap at some of the blood on his lips. They quiver at the contact, begging me to devour them. My tongue forces its way past Dante's still stunned defenses hungrily searching the cavern of his mouth for more delicious tastes. Bitter, salty blood mixes with saliva to a most arousing flavor. I continue to explore his mouth when his defenses finally rise back up and he tries to push me off of him and force my invading tongue out. I pull back then slam his head against the ground once, twice and a third time dazing him to allow me to taste more of the salty, bitter blood in his mouth. The taste of blood and saliva is so erotic my arousal grows hard and more demanding.

My hand still pressed between our bodies works off my own clothing without my distracted brother noticing until my bare chest touches his own and he lets out a low, surprised moan into my mouth.

"You like that do you brother?" I ask with a smirk after drawing away from his delectable mouth. Of course my brother would never admit such a thing with his pride intact so he remains silent with a cross expression. "Fine play it silent Dante, but we both know you are just as damned as me in this sin."

The button pops open, the zipper slides down still with nothing more than a glare from my flushed twin. I tug the pants off his hips revealing Dante's hard shaft to the cold night air. I let my equally hard length brush against his. They are the same in every way, truly we are of the same mold. I finish removing his pants tossing them to the side out of the way. I don't know why, but red against my twin's flesh excites me to no end. I leave his jacket on just to add to the enjoyment of the act.

"You know what red does to me Dante, yet you wear it, no flaunt it around. One would begin to think you wanted this to happen, been begging for it in fact. We both know one simple stab, no matter how well played would bring you down, but still you can't put up but the most meager resistance. Don't tell me that you have become so much like the humans you adore that you have gone weak. Pitiful, truly a waste." I taunt my twin as I pull his legs up around my waist. A look of shame flickers across my twin's face at my condemnation of his worthiness as a rival. "Why can't you just admit this excites you, causes the demon blood in you to boil and seek control over you weak human blood? Give into that power Dante and become worthy of the surname Sparda and obtain power!" Answered only by a weak glare filled with hopelessness and silence I once again dip my fingers into his wound coating them to the third knuckle in blood. I slide them down Dante's torso and to his erection. I let one finger travel the length starting from the head and trailing down leaving a line of blood.

"No, don't Vergil.." Dante complains at the touch, even though his erection weeps precum and begs for more attention. "That's not fair Vergil...I..I don't want it, my damned body is just reacting to your cursed touch!"

Ignoring him, and without warning I plunge two fingers up the the third knuckle inside him. A small cry of pain escapes Dante's throat before he can get back control. "Oh don't pout its better than the alternative." I say to him eyes gesturing to my straining erection, causing another whimper to escape his control. I begin stretching him out by scissoring my fingers inside him. I start adding another blood coated finger to quicken the preparation. Once done with that I quickly coat my length with my twin's blood. Dante looks about ready to protest and struggle more, but I halt anything he might have said or done with a kiss so fierce it draws blood.

I position myself at his entrance then thrust forward, burying myself to the hilt and dragging a scream from my brother's throat. He arches up in attempt to get away from my hard length that is impaled completely inside him. I force his chest bock down with a hand stabbing into his open wound electing another cry from my twin. I pull back out slowly, nearly all the way and begin to trail kisses down his throat. I shallowly thrust while nibbling at his neck forcing my other half to enjoy this act and further shame him.

Soon my brother's cries turn more into moans of pleasure and I pick up pace thrusting in and out of his slick heat. My tongue travels lower to one of his pink nipples bringing a sharp intake of breath from my partner in sin. The pace once again rises to another level as I slam into Dante rapidly and I work harder those nubs forcing them to grow darker and swell. So close now, I lose all control when my twin issues a low moan arching his chest up to get more from my mouth. I bite down hard onto the inflamed nub drawing blood, now thrusting out and in viciously with Dante's cries on my ears. I suck hard at the blood from my brother's nipple pushing Dante over the edge so we cum and cry out each other's names in unison.

Clearly spent my brother collapses back panting hard and shivering. I push back the soaked bangs from his eyes and trail my hand down his cheek gently, almost lovingly. I don't know why I felt compelled to do so, it angers me that my control over weak emotions slipped. I growl at my weakness and pull out of Dante violently causing my twin to hiss in pain. Quickly I stand, dress and clean my kin's blood off of my weapons. I glare down at my sibling's form as he still lies there making no move to stand or even move, I note the pain both physical and emotional coming off in waves from him which satisfies me greatly. Dante, ever were you my weakness...but now that I have broken you there is nothing that can stop me from obtaining true power.

I turn to leave and finish the ceremonies of Temen-Ni-Gru, casting back a glance at my brother's prone form. "Now you are just as tainted as any demon you hunt, maybe now you can stop your foolish hunt of your own kind and gain power so perhaps one day you can join me in rule." His form curls up and begins to shake with obvious sobs. "Devils never cry, you obviously have fallen too far from me and your bloodline. I won't even bother killing you, too insignificant." With that I leave to finish the Temen-Ni-Gru ceremonies to bring me the true power of Sparda.


End file.
